Do You Wanna Play Some Quidditch? (Parody of The Frozen Song)
by Mariana Edwards
Summary: Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! A songfic about the Black Brother's relationship. Sirius and Regulus used to be best buddies. But ever since Sirius came home from school, wearing a red scarf, things have changed. Sirius spends all day bolted in his room and when he comes out, he's hostile to Reg. Can't things go back To the way they were?


(Sirius has returned home from Hogwarts, a different person. Not only was he sorted into Gryffindor, he has shed all the ideals that his parents taught him. He is parroting the views of the people they loathe. He has now nothing but utter contempt for his parents views and everything related with them. Including his brother. He is mean and vicious toward him, calling him a fool for following his parents, now working harder than ever to groom Regulus into the perfect pureblood son before he too leaves for Hogwarts in the Fall. Regulus still hasn't fully grasped the concept of his parent's belief that Magic is Might, nor does he understand why Sirius hates them so much for it. It didn't use to bother him. Regulus, all in all, is rather naiive about eberything and all he knows is that his brother bolted himself in his room, the moment he returned from school and all he does is write to his friends. Regulus hasn't begun to hate his brother, nor does he see why he should. He just wants his buddy back)

Regulus:

_Do you wanna play some Quidditch?_

_Forget your friends just for a_ day!

_I never see you anymore_

_Now that you're Gryffindor_

_Come out and play!_

* * *

_We used to play together_

_But now we've stopped_

_And I don't even know _why!

* * *

_Do you wanna play some Quidditch?_

_(I will even be the keeper)*_

* * *

Sirius: Go away Regulus!

Regulus: (sighs) Later

* * *

The next verse takes place in the summer after Regulus's First Year at Hogwarts. Regulus has been put in Slytherin to his parent's relief and everybody is telling him that Sirius is a disgrace to the Black Family name. He rarely saw him at Hogwarts and he spends the entire summer like the last; locked in his room, spending every waking moment writing letters to the Marauders. The only time Regulus Sees him is when he's at dinner and then, he is silent and cold. Mrs. Black tells Regulus to limit his contact with his brother and that Regulus is too good to play with him. But unlike Sirius, he has no friends at school. Even though the teacher's dote on him, and he is considered the darling of Slytherin, nobody really wants to be his friend. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs despise him for being a spoiled pureblood-manic Slytherin brat (mainly because of his family name and his not being like Sirius) and all of Slytherin is jealous of his being the teacher's pet and following the Slytherin criterion to a T (coming from a revered pureblood family (They are mostly half-bloods)) Also, he still misses his brother.

Regulus: _Do you wanna play some Quidditch?_

_Or practice magic in a duel?_

_Don't need to write to your friends everyday_

_You'll meet up anyway,_

_When we go back to school!_

* * *

_Mum says you're a bad influence_

_and I'm a better son_

_But I really do miss you!_

* * *

It has been six years. Regulus is 17 and has been a Death Eater for a year. Sirius has ran away and his parents have forbidden Regulus to make contact with him, claiming that he is no longer their son. But Regulus managed to track down his new residence (A room at the Leakey Cauldron) and is begging to see him. He is having doubts about being a Death Eater and he is starting to realize Voldemort's true agenda. He wants to back out, but he can't due to Voldemort's "Lifetime-Of-Service" Policy. He needs to confide in somebody about his feelings and the only one he can think of who won't get him disowned or killed about them is Sirius.

Regulus: Sirius, please.

_Open up. I know you're in there._

_It's been some years since we've last seen._ (I know)

_They said I'd be doing the right thing_

(_Voldemort's bidding_)

_So I joined in_*

* * *

_But we kill innocent people_

_I can't live like this_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Do you wanna play some Quidditch? _(voice breaks)*

Regulus sat outside the door in the Leaky Cauldron for hours on end, waiting for Sirius to open up. He would have sat there all night, tears silently streaming down his cheeks before Tom the Landlord kindly, but firmly kicked him out, telling him that visitors must be _in _their relation's room in order to spend the night.

* * *

*Sirius hated being keeper

*The Death Eaters

*This was the last time that Regulus ever contacted Sirius before he went to the cave.


End file.
